1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse and a switching device, in particular, relates to a mouse and a switching device that switches between a parallel connection and a series connection of the batteries.
2. Related Art
A mouse is one of the main input and control devices of the present computer system. The function and the structure of the mouse have been improved and expanded with the progress of the technique. For example, the mouse connected to the computer simply by a cable in early days, and the wireless communication techniques are more and more prevalent later, the applications for the wireless mouse are gradually available, which connect to the computer through the wireless communication, for instance, the Bluetooth technology.
The cable mouse connects to the computer system physically so that the required power of the mouse, for instance, the power consumed by the optical sensor of an optical mouse is always provided by the computer system via the cable. However, the wireless mouse has no direct connection with the computer, its demanding power, aside from the power for its own mouse features, includes extra power for the additional wireless devices and other functions, where the demanding power is provided by the battery devices or battery modules carried by the mouse.
For the mice with battery loaded nowadays, restricted by the limited space and specific function of the mice, a single type of either parallel connection or series connection is the design for its battery power supply. For example, the parallel connection is always adopted to extend the life of the battery; while the series connection provides higher power to enhance and support the function of the mouse.
Unfortunately, such single type of the power supply limits the efficiency and adjustability of the mouse; meanwhile, it also restricts the efficiency of the battery because of the specific function of the mouse.